Revenge
by cndrow
Summary: Mikey's prank has gone too far this time, and Raphael's revenge is swift and sweet. Warnings: oneshot; standalone; turtlecest.


Disclaimer and Warnings  
I do not own the Turtles, as much as I'd love to.  
Oneshot and standalone from my main story arc.  
*Contains turtlecest*

Revenge  
_It's not always best served cold…_

"eee eee EEE EEE EEE eee eee …"

Leonardo and Donatello jumped, twisting on the couch to watch Michaelangelo come flying out of the dojo and run upstairs, his gleeful shriek in stereo as he ran past. Once he was out of sight, they slumped back, blinking at each other.

Raphael hobbled out of the dojo seconds later, grunting with every step. His face was contorted in pain and fury.

"Ow. Oww. _Help._ Oww. _Lil' help here?_" he roared, grimacing as he gripped the couch.

Leonardo shot off the couch as Donnie babbled confused questions. Leo cut him silent with a sharp gesture when he saw Raph's backside.

"So that's where it went," Leo mused, kneeling and gently poking the live lobster that was dangling from Raphael's tail. One claw was firmly clamped on the sensitive appendage.

"Stop gawkin' and _do somethin'!_"

"Okay, okay. Donnie?"

"Sec." Donatello ran to his lab, swiftly returning with a pair of pliers.

It took nearly five minutes to coax the frightened lobster free, Raphael biting his tongue so roughly he tasted blood.

"What are we gonna do with the poor guy?" Leo asked, holding the writhing crustacean still. Donnie chuckled as he rubberbanded its claws, wondering if Leo was referring it or Raph.

Raphael didn't reply as he stormed away from the couch, dropping to a quiet stance as he took the stairs two at a time.

Fuck waiting for evening practice; he was going to get even with Mikey _now._

Stealthily he checked all the rooms upstairs, wincing with every other step from the pain lancing down his legs. Bedrooms, check. Bathroom, check. Storage, check. Raphael crept up to the secondary storeroom which they used as a library of sorts. He had to be in there, providing Mikey hadn't flown the coop entirely.

Growling, Raphael kicked the door open, his eyes darting around the room. The light was on, and he spied one of Mikey's comic books upside-down on the floor. Raphael grinned, closing the door gently behind him and locking it. He grabbed a dilapidated chair nearby and jammed it under the handle for good measure.

"Yer stuck in here with me," Raphael said quietly. "Might as well come out and take yer punishment like a real turtle."

If Raphael hadn't been straining to listen, he might've missed the small whimper off to his right. Baring his teeth with a feral grin, he tore off in that direction, threading through the stack of boxes and books. He cackled as he saw a flash of green behind a bookcase and gave chase.

Mikey did his best to elude his brother, but within moments Raphael had him pinned beneath him on the floor, savagely pressing his youngest brother's nose into the concrete. Mikey laboriously breathed through his mouth.

"I'm sorry!" he squeaked over and over, struggling under his hold.

"Not as sorry as yer gonna be," Raphael breathed in his ear. He pulled a sai from his belt, slamming it down and spearing both of Mikey's bandana ties, locking his head against the floor. He used his other sai to pin one of Mikey's arms to the ground as well, using his brother's elbow pad as an anchor. He kept his other arm twisted painfully on his shell.

Mikey's eyes were wide with fear, glancing at Raphael from the corner of his vision. Raphael could be rough, but he'd never been this… _determined_ before.

"That… fuckin'… _hurt,_" Raphael hissed.

"I'm sorry," Mikey whispered. "Won't do it again-,"

"Oh hell no you won't," Raphael growled. "Tit for tat, little brother."

Mikey tensed as he felt one of Raphael's hands slide up the back of his thigh, then gasped as his brother gripped his wriggling tail.

"Uh- Raph- Wait- I'm sorry-," Mikey stuttered.

Raphael's grin widened as he paused, gripping his brother's tail between his thumb and forefinger. He waited another second, then _pinched_.

Mikey yelped, thrashing against his hold.

"Not so fun now is it, ya little shit?"

"Raph- _stop!_" Mikey pleaded, then yelled in pain as Raphael's fingernails bit into the skin when he pressed harder. "_ImsorryImsorryImsorry!_"

Raphael eased his fingers apart, his haze of anger fading. As much as he wanted to show Mikey how it had _actually _felt, he couldn't bring himself to hurt his brother further. Scowling, he smoothed the raw skin, small half-circles darkening where his fingernails had been.

"I'm sorry," Mikey nearly sobbed, desperately trying to twist his head to see his brother better.

"I know," Raph said gruffly. "Don't you fuckin' _ever_ do anythin' like that again."

"I won't, I won't!"

"Good." Guilt began to settle in his mind as he eyed the damage done to Mikey's tail, and he rolled it between his fingers, trying to calm him down.

They both froze as a churr resounded in Mikey's chest. Raphael cocked his head to the side, sharing a surprised look with Mikey as he stared into his wide blue eyes.

Silence for the span of a few breaths.

Experimentally, Raphael ran his fingers down his tail again, from base to tip. He was rewarded with another, deeper rumbling.

"What- What-," Raphael sputtered, glaring angrily at him.

Mikey began struggling again, trying his best to get free. "Let me go!"

"_You sick fuck_," Raph whispered. "Ya _like_ this, don'cha?"

"No!" Mikey cried. His eyes rolled in the back of his head as Raphael stroked his tail once more, a mew of pleasure escaping him.

Raphael's surprised expression melted into one of evil glee. "I think ya do."

"It's just- No! It's just cause- That's sensitive-," Mikey babbled, feeling heat rising to his cheeks. "Th- that's all."

"Tell me ya don't like this, and I'll let ya up," Raphael whispered, leaning on his shoulders to place his mouth next to Mikey's ear. "Just one word. Tell me the truth."

Mikey painfully tilted his head, straining against the sai pinning him down so he could lock gazes with his brother. A ghost of a smile flitted across his face as he churred again invitingly.

* * *

"Well, that was… not what I was expecting," Leo said as he and Donnie carefully picked their way back down the stairs.

Donnie nodded in agreement. "I think I know why you're against eavesdropping now."

Leo chuckled.

"Still…" Donnie tilted his head as he stepped closer to his brother. "It gave me an idea."

Leonardo raised an eyebrow at him, then gasped as Donnie's hand tugged on his tail playfully. His eyes crinkled as he smiled.

"Tell me more…"

* * *

[Author's Note]  
This is dedicated to Sammy, my wonderful new Scottish friend. It's her birthday today, and I had NO idea, and I didn't have time to draw you anything! I'm sorry Sammy gal! So this is for youuuuu!

I was half asleep and tipsy last night at 4am on New Year's when this idea popped in my head. I have no idea where lobsters + tails + turtlecest came from, but I ain't complaining. :P I wanted to write it down before I forgot the way I wanted to word certain parts. Heh.

(If you leave a review on this oneshot, check back here for my reply!)

Reality Bores Me: Uh. Well. It's Mikey. I'm not sure I _wanna_ know how he got his hands on a live lobster... o_O

XxNightwatchersBabexX: Haha, don't worry, updates will come hopefully tonight on my main story. Had some family issues come up so I can only be on the computer sporadically today. Yeah... I'm still completely drawing a blank on pairing anyone with Mikey... Anything I come up with just feels too 'forced', especially this late in the story. I actually semi-addressed that in chapter 9; he and Raph had bonding time. D'aww. :3


End file.
